My Immortal
by Suki Yasutori
Summary: Challenge from DVP21. Kagome is in London in the 1700 and soon will be meeting someone new. I know it's long overdue Princess-san but I hope you like it anyway. This goes for all who like Kagome crossovers too! I hope you enjoy it. It took alot of plans..
1. Chapter 1

My Immortal

A/N: HELLO MY FELLOW READERS! I am soo sorry I haven't been updating for a while! Truthfully, I missed you guys! Happy belated Thanksgiving and an almost Christmas. Anyway, this is a long overdue challenge story from Dark Void Princess 21 and I apologize if you're reading it right now and really hating me for holding it off but I had a lot to do. Yeah, that was me trying to save my own ass. Ok, so on with it. NO this will not be a Ciel/Kagome fic. I just had to pick a character and since they will interact more than anyother character other than sebastian, I had to pick them. So... Yea, now I'm done.

Summary: Kagome is an immortal training under Sesshomaru and has been named his heir. She has been thinking about how she wanted to travel and learn new things and so she set off to explore the world, promising to come back if needed. Now she is in England around the 1700 and will soon be making a new friend.

Disclaimer: I am sad- and kind of glad- to say that I don't own either Black Butler OR Inuyasha.

**Chapter 1**

_**~Kagome's P.O.V~**_

As I walked through the bustling marketplace of London, I start to think about how the different continents of the planet have evolved exponentially.

'_God I can't wait for history class when I get to my time. I'm probably going to pass it with flying colors with how much time I have been spending wandering the world as the years fly by.'_

Thankfully I have picked up the intricate language of English and can communicate with the people here smoothly.

I kept looking through the multiple shops scattered throughout the street. A true wonder of colors from the shops themselves to the little trinkets they sell. They were very appealing to the eye. Some salesmen even wanted to trade me a jade necklace for the Shikon Jewel that I have kept around my neck for the past few years. Of course I humbly refused. I wouldn't want to have to track this stupid orb down again after all the trouble me and my friends had gone through years ago.

I finally reached the last stand in the widely-spaced area. My skirt blew back behind me as a random gust of wind passed by. Tired and bored, I turned to the alley that I currently reside while I am in the country. Since I really don't intend to take money with me when I leave, I see no point in getting a job and buying some special house I might never use again. This meager alley would do just fine for me anyway. I have privacy and have no fear of prying eyes.

I kept walking down the narrow path when I heard a strange cry that sounded like a screaming child. My hearing has sharpened slightly during the jewel hunt as well as Sesshomaru's training. I can hear the child was just at the end of the dark alley's path. I ran toward the shout and saw two tall dark figures hovering over a smaller one of which I am sure is the child. I hid behind a stray box near the wall to assess the situation.

"Get away from me!" the child begged. By the look of his clothing, a dark blue vest with a black undershirt as well as dark blue pants and shiny black shoes, he was most-likely a noble's son. The two men dressed in dark brown heavy looking cloaks just inched closer, making the poor child shake with fear. If all my guessing is correct, the two men are either going to take him hostage, if the child has some money, rob him.

And as a lady, I can't let that happen now can I?

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" I called out, leaving my hiding spot.

The two figures turned to me.

"Who the hell are you?" One of them asked harshly.

"Oh no, that is not the polite way to ask one's name, let alone a woman." I said to them with a smile on my face. I pointed to the cowering boy, "And, that is most definitely _not_ the right way to treat a poor, defenseless, sweet-looking child."

I simply walked passed them and toward the boy. They didn't try to stop me. Probably too shocked to do so, not that they can anyway. I am not complaining though. If I can find a way to get the boy out of here, spilling little to no blood, I'll take it.

I crouched down in front of him and held out my hand.

"Hey there, are you alright?" He nodded slightly at my question and hesitantly took my hand, his face full of speculation. I just kept smiling hoping that the boy would loosen up a bit if he believed I meant him no harm.

"What's your name?" I asked him. I had to do something to keep his mind off of the terrible situation he was currently in.

"I am Vincent." He told me. I nodded as we started to walk away leaving the two bulky men behind us.

"I am Kagome." I responded. He held his hand to his mouth as if to suppress a chuckle. It was very _cute!_ "And what, may I ask, is so funny?"

"Your name," he said. "It sounds very strange."

I just smiled. "I guess it does, doesn't it?" I chuckled with him.

We were close to the exit when-

"Hey, wait a minute!" the shout came from behind me. I sighed.

'_Geez and I thought I can get this kid home without any conflict. The fates must really hate me.'_

"Yes?" I asked as I turned to face them. "What do you want?"

"_Who_ the _hell_ are you?" the same man asked again, holding a small dagger to me. I didn't like the look on his face as well as the pointy object aimed at mine. I had enough of that in Japan.

"Now, do you really think that a threat like that will get me to introduce myself to you rude people?" I said to them. "First you dare threaten a lady and you use such_ profanity_ in front of a _child_ Maybe I should teach you a lesson on common courtesy?_!_"

The men started stomping over towards me. They might me about half a foot taller than me. I stood my ground. After facing demons that range from two feet to two-hundred feet, I think I could take on two six-foot humans.

"Try." They said.

I set Vincent down and told him to stand by the wall behind the box I was just at, close his eyes, and cover his ears.

"And no peeking. I will tell you when it is safe to open them." I said to him. He looked at me with his big, brown, worried eyes.

"But what about you," He asked me.

"I will be alright. It will be over quickly." I said. "Remember, don't peek. You don't have to see this." He nodded and ran off to sit behind the box, a bit of a distance away.

As soon as I knew he won't peek, I turned back to the two men.

"Now, shall we begin the lesson?"

A/N: And so, Chapter one is finished. What do you think DVP21 as well as everyone else? I hope I did well. Anyway, the next chapters of my other stories are still in progress but, don't worry, they will be up soon!

So

Until next time!

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

My Immortal

A/N: Ok, so, I don't want to blabber on and on. So, on to Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: No I don't own either anime.

**Chapter 2**

**~Author's P.O.V~**

"Kagome!"

"Yes, Lord Phantomhive?" she answered her current master of almost ten years while running to the foyer. Vincent sighed. Kagome hasn't changed at all since she started living with him and his newly pregnant wife. Kagome looked at him, worried. "What's the matter, my lord?"

"How many times must I tell you to call me Vincent?" he asked her, playfully exasperated.

"Just once more sir." She said to him bowing deeply. "What I don't understand, sir, is why you do not allow me to address you with formalities."

"Well, why would I let my savior as a child address me that way?" he asked her. "And besides, you never had a problem doing so when I was a child."

"Well, you were a child." Kagome replied simply as she rose from her bow. "And I had to show my gratitude somehow. If it wasn't for you, _Vincent_," she emphasized his name. "I would still be living in that alley."

"True. So very true. Aren't I the best?" Vincent said haughtily. Kagome slapped his arm playfully.

"Now don't let your ego get any bigger than it already is. And anyway, that's beside the point. What did you call me here for?" Vincent's expression changed from playful to realization.

"Oh yes, I wanted to ask if you could help my wife deliver the baby when it is ready." Kagome looked to him with awe.

"Oh, of course, you didn't have to ask!" she said happily "It would be an honor to do so."

"Well, then that is wonderful!" A new voice came in from the stairs. Both turned to see Rachel wobble as she walked to her husband, one hand on her belly and the other interlacing with Vincent's. Kagome smiled at the happy soon-to-be parents.

"Thank you for agreeing to help me and the baby. Err, how do you say it?" she asked her husband. "Ari-Are-Arita.."

"Arigatou?" Kagome said helpfully. She giggled at Rachel's attempt. "Dou itashimashte! You're Welcome."

"Your language is very intricate and beautiful!" Rachel said, making Kagome blush. "I hope you can teach me more!" Kagome nodded at her request.

A loud knock came from the door. Kagome turned to get it. A young man that was chest-height to her, with orange hair stood in front of her. He wore a light-blue leaf-print kimono top, a fur sleeveless sweater, dark blue hakamas and a blue ribbon in his hair. Kagome nearly burst into tears.

Instead, she just bursts.

"Shippo?" the poor kit had to cover his ears. "Shippo, is that really you?"

"Hey Kago-oof!" Shippo got the wind knocked out of him as he landed on the ground; Kagome on top.

"Oh, Shippo! I missed you so much my little kit!" she says all the while crushing him within her loving grip. Hearing his gasps for air, she removed herself from him and helped him up.

"Sorry about that…" she says while rubbing the back of her neck.

"I don't have much time to talk right now Kagome." Shippo said seriously. "Sesshomaru gave me a message for you." Kagome lost her smile.

Whenever he sends someone that she knows to give her news, it's a sign that something bad is happening or about to happen.

Kagome with all seriousness asked what the information was.

"All that Sesshomaru told me was that, apparently, the panther demons are trying to take over again." Shippo answered. "He says that only one of the five spies he sent to that country came back alive. The spy said that the panthers are creating an army to try and take the land from Sesshomaru. He wants you to come back to Japan to help in the soon-to-be war."

Kagome looked horrified at the news. She held her chin in a thinking position. Those idiotic neko will stop at nothing to try and take her friend's land. The fights and bloodshed are getting tedious and annoying, not to mention the length it would take to finish the fight…

Looking back to Shippo, she replied, "Tell him that I will be there," Shippo nodded and was about to head out. "After my ward's mate gives birth."

Shippo looked at her questioningly. "But, who knows when that is going to happen?"

"I do." Kagome replied finally. "I have been keeping track of her pregnancy ever since she found out."

"So, how long until labor," Shippo asked as he peered over her shoulder, looking at the couple standing in the middle of the large foyer, faces as confused as ever.

"About two weeks or so, just tell Sesshomaru to wait for my return. It won't be long." Kagome said, gaining back Shippo's attention. He nodded and, after one more hug, left.

As soon as he was out the door and out of sight, Vincent walked over.

"Question one: who was he?" he said to her. "Question two: throughout the whole conversation, you have been speaking in your language. I would like to know what's going on." He looks at her straight in the eye.

"Of course sir," Kagome said bowing slightly. "The basics of it is that my friend is about to go to war back in my country. He sent Shippo, the person you just saw, to tell me to come back home to help."

"So…" He started.

"I have to go." She finished. The young lord looked down with sad eyes as well as his wife. "But," he looked up. "I told him that I will not be leaving until your baby is born. So, you are going to be stuck with me for another two weeks or so." She smiled at them.

Vincent put an arm around Rachel as they both smiled at her.

"That's great."

A/N: Alright, Chapter 2 is finished! Yay! So please everyone review and favorite! Thanks for the support!

And Princess-san, I hope this story is to your liking!

And as always,

Until next time!

Ja ne!


End file.
